


The Naughty Lieutenant

by ChillinbytheFire



Series: Merry is Maytime fills [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon's impertinence surprises Melkor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Melkor walks into his bedroom to find Mairon, naked on his bed, hands on (and in) himself.

Melkor was furious. These Noldor couldn't take a hint, could they? He had done away with Finwë and Fëanor, captured Fëanor's firstborn, and yet they continued to resist him, to mount an offensive. How much more of their foolish pride would he have to deal with before they understood? Melkor--he who arises in might--was King of Arda. Thus everything on Arda rightfully belonged to him, including the silmarils.

He had left his throne room and was making his way to his personal chambers, where he could clear his mind and reflect on what had been reported to him by his troops. From experience, it wouldn't make much of a difference. As long as he remained angry, he would react with force quickly and rashly, no matter how much and how often others tried convincing him to do otherwise.

To make his way to his planning room, where he kept detailed plans of the fortress's outer defenses, he had to pass his sleeping chamber, which he had just done. Yet something made him turn back there. Though Melkor had been lost in thought, he had seen something out of place from the corner of his eye, though he could not quite put a finger on it.

Turning back to where he had just been, his breath caught and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. For there, on his own bed, was Mairon, with his boots off and unlaced breeches rolled down to his mid-thighs. He lay there, casual as you please, with one hand wrapped around his erection and the other, though not wholly visibly, seeming to be fingering his tight passage.

Melkor knew he should be enraged and feel disrespected. Yet any of the fury he had felt before left him quite suddenly, replaced by shock... And no small bit of desire. For Mairon was beautiful, there was no denying it. With his perfectly proportioned face, broad chest, and lean muscles, it was clear his Lieutenant knew how to choose the most seductive form for himself.

And now that form was right in front of Melkor, in his chambers, in _his_ bed, playing with himself so wantonly. With his eyes screwed shut and lewd moans coming from his open mouth, it was obvious Mairon didn't even know his master was standing right in front of him. Such impertinence!

Annoyed, Melkor cleared his throat. That seemed to shoot through his Maia like a jolt of lightning. Both his hands stilled, and his eyes shot open, at the exact same time as he came all over his hand, some of his seed dribbling down unto the fur covering Melkor’s bed.

“M-m-master,” he stammered, blushing furiously, “I was certain you would still be holding an audience at this hour.”

Melkor hadn’t had this much amusement on account of his little one in centuries, yet he didn’t want to let him off the hook by pretending as if he were perfectly accepting of his subjects breaking into his chambers and jerking off on his bed.

“And what if I was? Does that give you permission to steal in here and act in such a lascivious manner?” Melkor said, assuming a stern voice and a scowl.

“My lord, please accept my sincerest apologies, I don’t know what came over me,” Mairon said, averting his eyes as he began swiftly pulling up his breeches.

But Melkor didn’t want him to go just yet.

“Why did you come here to do this, little one? Were you lonely?”

Mairon stilled, finally looking at Melkor, as he now sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve had a difficult time of late,” he said, “So much work and frustration without a lot to show for it; so I needed to relax. But how could I do so without you, my lord? Yet I knew better to come to you with my need, you having your own worries. So I came _here_ , hoping that the scent of you lingering on this bed, the memories of the fun times we’ve had here sometimes, would be conducive to my purpose.”

Melkor liked the way Mairon’s mind worked.

“Well, Mairon, if simply lying on my bed arouses you, I have no doubt you’d like my actual company?” he asked, smirking.

His maia looked stunned, but clearly pleased—his golden eyes brightening with anticipation.

“Master,” he replied, with a smile growing ever wider, “your generosity is limitless.”

Melkor didn’t say anything, instead stepping over the where Mairon sat, looking up at him, and tore his tunic in half, revealing Mairon’s golden, well-muscled chest. _This shall be fun,_ Melkor thought to himself.  

 


End file.
